Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an external electronic device and the control method thereof and further relates to an interface controller for an external electronic device.
Description of the Related Art
To build a link between a host and an external electronic device, the host has to retrieve link information from the external electronic device. The link information about the external electronic device, however, may be contained in the device main body of the external electronic device, and could be provided after the device main body reaches a mechanically stable state. If a long time is required for the device main body to reach a mechanically stable state (e.g., it takes considerable time for a motor of a hard disc to rotate steadily), the host may erroneously determine that no external electronic device is coupled thereto because the link information is not timely received.